Talk:Power Stressed
Merge This is exactly the same as Super Saiyan Third Grade, why does there need to be another article of the same thing? --OmegaRasengan (talk) 18:26, November 14, 2016 (UTC) If no one is going to contribute to this, I'm just gonna redirect this with Super Saiyan Third Grade...--OmegaRasengan (talk) 01:05, November 17, 2016 (UTC) It applies to Super Saiyan Second Grade as well, plus Cell and Zamasu's usage.--Neffyarious (talk) 02:43, November 17, 2016 (UTC) :You do realize this is just a shortened summary of Super Saiyan Third Grade, right? Nothing makes this any different than that. Cell (who by the way, is listed as a user of the transformation on said article) possesses Saiyan cells, Fusion Zamasu is half Goku. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 03:20, November 17, 2016 (UTC) ::It is different, it talks about 2nd Grade, 3rd Grade and Zamasu's usage on this page, not just a shortened version of 3rd Grade.--Neffyarious (talk) 03:23, November 17, 2016 (UTC) :::Just because you say it is doesn't make it different. So it mentions Zamasu's usage, so what? It IS a shortened summary of Third Grade and you can't say otherwise. This article is unnecessary, no matter what you say. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 03:29, November 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::It's not just 3rd Grade tho, it has 2nd Grade and Zamasu usage too...--Neffyarious (talk) 04:06, November 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::This really seems like a difficult thing to determine. It seems to be like a simple version of bulk up, with an increase in power, and decrease in speed, so I don't know what makes Fusion Zamasu bulking up have to make a new page for this. I think this page shouldn't even exist, and I would barely consider it to be a part of or addition to the Bulk Up technique page. TNTDiscoCisco (talk) 01:08, November 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::should be merged with 2nd grade and 3rd grade super saiyan Nikon23 03:43, November 18, 2016 (UTC) :::Saying the same thing over and over doesn't make you right, Neffyarious. And now there are others who believe this article shouldn't even be around. How are you even a mod when you allow useless and unneeded edits to exist? Too many to list but the riduculousness I've always seen is useless junk trivia such as "The preview music changes back to normal after this episode", a list of nameless background characters with either one line or no line at all, characters with non-canon deaths listed without clarification, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Blue going the longest time to be corrected to Super Saiyan Blue, even though both anime and manga refer to as such (for some reason, the games' naming of it was what kept it from being corrected, which is probably the most dumbest excuse I've ever seen), and way, WAY much more. This wiki can been poorly handled, it's shameful. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 16:40, November 20, 2016 (UTC) I will say again that this page is not needed. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 22:14, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Question Would the 100% Full Power forms of Frieza's race and Master Roshi's Max Power form count as Power Stressed forms? They do seem to follow the basic principle of this article; powering up and bulking up the muscles at the expense of speed and/or stamina. Smijes08 (talk) 09:36, December 3, 2016 (UTC)